Campaign: Unearthly Tether
After an encounter with a strange creature inside a painting of a golden lit church, our heroes lost a friend and one of their number became saddled with a terrible curse. They now journey to halt his ailment and prevent the curse's spread, this takes them to other dimensions and the ends of the known world in order to gather what is necessary. Current Party: * Korrig * Snelm Brightstone * Yasheritska * Adora Hawkinsight * Callien Felrasi * Carlo Arc 1 - A Stained Canvas Act 1 covers sessions 1 through 14 and lasts 15 days. The party (Jimi, Kew, Korrig and Snelm) are looking to make their names known and agree to help the lord of Morsfurt, Rayik, recover some items he claims have been stolen by a figure known as the art thief. After many ordeals, they recover the items and find the art thief themselves, but Kew tries to help them escape the painting they are apparently trapped in. This has some unfortunate side affects in attracting the ire of what has come to be known as the Painted God. Though they escape, it soon becomes apparent that something is horribly wrong with Snelm and they head towards the city of Nemaros to seek aid. Kew disappears in the night during their journey. On the road they make new acquaintances, an information broker simply referred to as the Broker and Yash. The Broker informs them of an Arcanum scholar that can help them and a place called the Shattered Spire which he thinks is related to what they are looking for, and after some more trials they manage to reach Nemaros. Arc 2 - Pomp and Poor Circumstance Act 2 covers sessions 15 through 21 and lasts 15 days. The party seek connections that may lead them to what they must do to save Snelm. They meet the Broker in person and work for him to build their prestige, having a nasty encounter with an agent of the Tyrant named Coros Vell. When their second encounter with him goes awry, Snelm falls and Coros Vell escapes. They manage to bring him back with the help of a powerful priest of Luma and the Broker informs them that the Arcanum scholar he informed them of is in need of assistance. So the party help him investigate an incredibly old tomb. After using their newly attained prestige, they attend the King of Tasir's Ball and are implicated in the theft of his gun. After this the group leave Nemaros and quickly head towards their next destination. Arc 3 - Lost and Unfamiliar Act 3 covers sessions 22 through 39 (including the side story: Pursuit of Hadros) and technically only lasts 4 days, though they experience 20 days in Ik'erik'gre. After a brief brush with Yash's past, they enter the Shattered Spire and ascend it to the top with some difficulty, eventually escaping from the Guardian of the Portal to Ik'erik'gre. After arriving in Ik'erik'gre and nearly dying immediately, the party find that to meet Zhrakenshina they need the support of three members of the court of Ikisrael, the ruler of Ik'erik'gre. Unluckily, they do know a member of the court; Coros Vell, the man that killed Snelm. They end up agreeing to do three jobs for him in return for him getting them into see Zhrakenshina. During the completion of these tasks they take on two new members to their party; Adora Hawkinsight and Lucirialla Imeroth, daughter of Asguril, due to Asguril submitting to his death, provided that they would take Lucy away from the plane of Ik'erik'gre. After completing these tasks, they briefly meet with Zhrakenshina, who informs them that she too is Tethered as Snelm is and offers them the path she was heading on to deal with that condition; a weapon named Bondbreaker. It has been broken into pieces and she has discovered the whereabouts of three of them, one of which she possesses and gives to them, and lets them know that if anyone knows the location of the last piece, it would be Imatulus One-Eye, who has a great library in the Northern Frosts. They flee the plane with the hilt of Bondbreaker, as their tasks have allowed Coros Vell and his master to begin a coup against Ikisrael and Zhrakenshina does not want them caught up in it. Arc 4 - A Grim Reminder Act 4 covers sessions 40 through 45 and lasts 5 days. They return briefly to Nemaros and recruit Callien Felrasi to their cause. They help their friends that they brought with them from Ik'erik'gre set up shop and purchase a few things for them before linking back up with the Arcanum Scholar they helped before. They help him explore further into the tomb, but run into the doppelganger of Kew atop it. In the ensuing fight Yash is killed and the party find themselves face to face with the Painted God. They escape, barely, and Yash is resurrected with the help of a new acquaintance called Damien. Jimi discovers a lead in his quest to revoke a devil contract in the form of Striva Vedmaryc and then they begin the trek towards Nulinvermark to get a boat towards the North Pole, where Imatulus' library is said to be. Arc 5 - The Travellers' Trials Arc 5 covers sessions 46 through 52 and lasts 24 days. During their travels, the party have a few unfortunate incidents. They experience the Battle of Esshern Pass and help defend the outpost against the assault of an Undead Wyvern and cult that surrounded it, but experience the loss of Avur, a friend they met on the journey. They take him to be resurrected in the city of Ventathe and find themselves in debt with the Broker's employer for the service. He demands that they recover a creature from the heart of the Caeldan forest, that has taken refuge with Korrig's family clan. Before leaving Nemaros they help a monk of Temn and his disciple deal with leyline sabotage within the city. They make more friends along the road and eventually reach the outskirts of the Caeldan woods. Arc 6 - Buried Anger Arc 6 covers sessions 53 through 69 and lasts 22 days. The party trek through the Caeldan woods and deal with the spectral threats within. They make deals with Hags and Korrig has a vision of the Crypt Keeper. Korrig claims an ancient artefact called the Seed of the Hallowed Grove. They talk to the other people trying to take their target back and discover that their may be something sinister below the surface. After arriving at Korrig's clan's lands they are swiftly pulled into preventing the rise of Shirik, a deific spirit of vengeance and hatred. With great difficulty the party manage to defeat the Avatars of Shirik and halt its release from where it was sealed. They collect the person they were sent to collect and head towards Gell. Arc 7 - Unwanted Guests Arc 7 covers sessions 70 through 75 and lasts 9 days. They have some trouble with Gell's borders and Jimi is blackmailed into entering a tournament to kill a person called Barag the Carver. The rest of the gang (sans Adora) do research into Imatulus and what gifts they would need to bring him. They enter the tournament with two pairs; Jimi with Korrig and Snelm with Yash, and put on a good showing. After both of the teams are knocked out, their target reveals himself to be a Doppelganger and goes berserk, starting a fight with everyone in the near vicinity and summoning in additional creatures of the Painted God to help. After some civilian casualties, the party dispatches him. They make allies of the tournament contestants and Yash is waylaid by a doppelganger posing as Korrig before they head to meet with their benefactor, the Broker's employer, to complete their job and be taken to Nulinvermark. Arc 8 - Vengeance, Vigilantism and Vindication Arc 8 covers sessions 76 through 86 and lasts 6 days. The party has a rough start to their time in Nulinvermark, despite being given a clear lead on a family member of Lucy. Adora and Jimi have an altercation with Dohrnish law enforcement for the sake of a beggar, to which their benefactor responds by escalating whilst freeing Jimi from prison. Whilst the party are communing with Lucy's grandfather, they are assaulted by orcs at the behest of Udvaskr, leader of the Dohrnish contingent in Nulinvermark. They lose nearly all of their items, including the bag of holding and the hilt of Bondbreaker, and Jimi loses his life when trying to get them back. The party pull together and ally themselves with a rebellious group, whilst Adora makes friends with a rather distracted Incomo. They meet with the ship that their benefactor organised for their travel to the Northern Frosts and are reminded of their promise to retrieve some of the crew from a vampire that has been terrorizing the port. They meet Carlo, a Gnommish gunslinger and he chooses to help them, that he might leave port sooner. After a brief investigation, they manage to bait the vampire into attacking, but it escapes after briefly taking Adora's life. Lucy's grandfather collects her and takes her to safety, allowing the party to plan without fear of reprisal against her. They have a few run ins with the Slave Knights of Dohrn before Carlo, Snelm and Yash get captured midway through the party's plans to raid Udvaskr's manor and put on trial for heresy. Callien and Korrig split off from Adora after gathering allies to perform the raid as planned, whilst Adora takes the gathered allies and moves to interrupt the execution. This is later known as The Battle of Vetorri Plaza. They rescue their friends and prepare to depart towards the Northern Frosts. Arc 9 - Cold Waters, Crowded Ships Arc 9 covers sessions 87 through 92 and lasts 55 days. The party depart on a projected 60 day voyage, but are beset by food disappearances and corpses with no missing people. Despite the distractions of a great Roc, they find the impostors to be agents of the Painted God. They do battle with them, but the leader escapes. After they arrive at the Northern Frosts, they hear strange rumours of the giants' anger and are beset by a Dragon Turtle demanding offering as they attempt to pass into the frosts themselves. Arc 10 - The Furthest Reaches Arc 10 covers sessions 93 to 100 This arc chronicles the party's journey across the Northern Frosts towards the Library of Imatulus and their encounters along the way. This includes some giants and an encounter with Amura, brother to Tomoe, and the entrance to Imatulus' domain through the Old Library. It also chronicles their time in the Library of Imatulus, their rescue of Snelm from the Painting and the subsequent removal of Snelm's Tether. Arc 11 - Leaving Trouble Behind Arc 11 covers session 101 to current. The Fresh Coats wrap up their time in the Library and wait for Yash, who was in the clutches of Imatulus for some unknown experiment, before moving on to Gell. Publicly dealing with a Painted Doppelganger and causing quite a stir. Korrig departs the party, but they find a new and unexpected ally in Vin, Maggot Knight of the Crypt Keeper. With Callien's goals growing ever closer, they must choose how they wish to proceed.Category:Unearthly Tether Category:Unearthly Tether - Sessions Category:Campaigns